The strange phone call
by loving'it4321
Summary: It's Halloween, and Nagumo accepts a job to babysit, together with suzuno.. and after some minutes together on the cough they get a phone call... but after that-! everything change, and their romantic night turns out to be fighting for their lives.. Burn X Fem! Gazelle.. Summary sucks BIG TIME! Halloween Special-! hihi little early though XD


**Here is a new story, Halloween special, I know it's a little earlier, but duo the time I have.. hehe.**

**I'm also working on another Halloween special, but I need to have the main character first, which you can you in my poll, on my profile, so if you're interested then please vote! ;P**

**This is a Burn x female Gazelle, hihi as always! JUST LOVEEE THE COUPLE! XD**

**This chapter won't be that scary, it's a main introduction, but I still hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

**Nagumo and Suzuno are both nineteen here-! Just so you know, hihi XD**

* * *

**...**

**...**

"Hitomiko! Have you seen Hiroto around, I need a babysitter for tonight!" the woman from two streets away of Sun Garden asked.

"No Madame, he is out with some friends for tonight, because it's Halloween, and I'm afraid no one is around here to help you."

"I was aware of Halloween, that why I wanted to pay him double this time, but then we'll have to stay home.."

"How much is double?" they suddenly heard and turned around to the sound, were they found Nagumo in the doorway.

"8000 yen!" the woman replied.. "..!.." Was Nagumo's reaction! "I can babysit, I hate Halloween so I'm not planning anything." He added.

"Nagumo, you can't babysit, miss I won't ask him, he can't even take care of himself!"

"Duh I know, but Suzuno can, she hates Halloween just as much as me, so we were going to watch a scary movie, but that also can while were babysitting."

"And that Suzuno would be able to handle my baby?" the woman asked.

"Yeah than it could be, but then you probably should ask only Suzuno, Nagumo why do you want to join? you have nothing with kids.." Hitomiko asked.

"Duh, but I'm the man, I can't let Suzuno be on her own on a Halloween night, right!?"

"The kid is right, so Nagumo? Do I see you and Suzuno at eight at my house, it's the big house two streets further!"

"Sure!"

"Good!" the woman said and walked outside leaving Sun Garden.

"You moneygrubber!" Hitomiko said.

"What!? It for a good charity!"

"Have you thought about Suzuno, maybe she doesn't even wants it, I won't let you go on your own, you will kill both the kid and yourself!"

"Not nice.. but Suzuno and I were going to watch a movie, what also can there, by the way babysitting isn't much more than watching TV, the baby is already in bed so.."

"Well you're not allowed on your own, so I would ask Suzuno first!"

"Ask me what?" Suzuno said as she came in, and slumped down on the cough.

"Sweetie!" Nagumo said, he put on the most adorable puppy eyes he possessed and crawled beside her on the cough.

"What do you want.." she asked uninteresting knowing that something was on his sleeve.

"Ne Sweetie we were going to watch that movie tonight, right?"

"If you want to go out, I don't care about it!"

"Pff out on Halloween, that's just boring, no I mean that we are still going to watch that movie.."

"If we're still going to watch it then what's your point?"

"wegoingtowatchitsomewhereelse, becauseIsaidweweregoingtobabysittonight!" Nagumo said really fast.

...

"SAY WHAAAAAT!"

* * *

_Eight O'clock that evening:_

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me here, I was expecting something more romantic then babysitting you know.." Suzuno whined, they were walking towards the house..

"Hey we can still be romantic!"

"Why? We're in someone else's house!"

"Just wait pretty!" he said and put on a pervy smirk.. what made Suzuno rolled her eyes..

"You and your dirty mind, no way! And you only call me pretty because you did this!"

"Why do girls always make a problem out of anything, besides with the money we earn, why don't we do something nice with it!"

"Really? You want to spend the money for us together!?"

"Why not!?"

"Okay, Okay you're forgiven-!" Suzuno smiled and Nagumo gave her a smack on the mouth!

"Why did you kiss me?" Suzuno asked after he departed from her lips..

"Your smile, it just makes me crazy sometimes, you are way too beautiful!"

"Hihi lickspittle!" Suzuno giggles with a little blush on her cheeks..

Then they arrived, but their eyes went wide open, the house was HUGE! Surrounded by a beautiful big garden and it was locked with an huge golden gate..

They ringed, and then the gate went open, and they walked in still speechless. The woman from earlier opened the door and lead them inside.

They got a tour through the house and after some minutes they had the half of the house, but they thought it was enough touring for today, so they ended up in the living room.

And then they got the explanation, what also lasted for a half hour.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow morning!"

"Bye, have a fun night!" Suzuno replied while waving goodbye..

And when the door closed they looked at each other and sighed deep.

"Jeez, I thought she was never going to shut up!" Suzuno sighed, and closed her eyes.. suddenly she felt two hands pulling her from the ground, she opened her eyes rapidly, and saw Nagumo was holding her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with a little smile on her face.

"Creating romance, as I promised!" he replied and softly sank her to the cough, while he lay on top of her. "Diving in immediately isn't really romantic, you know?" she said smirking.

"Fine, let's try to get that huge TV on." And he grabbed one of the twenty remote controls.

"Then I'm going to look for something to drink and eat, do you prefer anything?" Suzuno asked.

"Uuuh, yeah.. if they have beer?" Nagumo said still busy with the remote.

Suzuno turned around and headed to the direction she thought was the kitchen was.

* * *

_After quite a time:_

* * *

Nagumo finally managed to put on the TV, after turning the, radio, curtains, light and even a huge aquarium that came out of the wall.

He sat down and waited for Suzuno to return, he waited another few minutes. Then she came back with a tray with one beer, one white wine and some delicious snacks.

"Looks nice, but why did it took so long?" Suzuno asked.

"Well, first I had to find the kitchen, what took quite a while, and after that I had to choose to all the delicious things they have in their fridge, the multiple beer brand and the huge wine cellar, so yeah it took some minutes. And my way back wasn't really easy to find to."

"Okay, but you found it, so come over here, I'm cold!" he said and stretched himself out on the cough, and went to lay back, Suzuno put down all the snacks and went to sit in front of him also lying down, so Nagumo wrapped his hands around her and pressed her more firmly laying his head on hers.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear and he felt that she smiled, she turned around and gave him a passionate, quite long kiss.. "I love you to sweetie!" she replied when they were done.

Then they turned the movie on, and started watching it in silence..

* * *

_Some minutes later:_

* * *

They were still watching, well more cuddling, Nagumo lay on his back with his head towards the TV, and Suzuno lay on top of him, also her head towards the screen but her head leaned on his chest, while his fingers caressed her back softly up and down.

Suddenly the phone began to rang..

"Ohw I'll go!" Suzuno said and got off of Nagumo and headed to the phone, Nagumo paused the movie and listened to the conversation..

"Hello with Suzuno fuusuke, I'm babysitting here!" she mentioned.

"..." but the line stayed silent..

"Hello? Anybody there?" she asked.

Then she heard someone panting heavily on the other side of the phone, she got a little the creeps from it.

"Helloooo?" she asked once more.. and then the other line hang up..

"That's weird they called but didn't say anything.." Suzuno said and walked back, but before she could reached the bed, the phone began to rang again..

"Who is that!?" Nagumo said annoyed.

Suzuno walked back and answered the phone again..

"Hello?" she held it short this time..

And again no reply, so she immediately hand up.. "Pff they are just joking around with us!" Suzuno said and walked back, but again the phone began to rang..

"PFF I'LL TELL THEM TO STOP WITH THIS SHIT!" Nagumo screamed and answered the phone, but before he even said something he heard a voice..

"The girl..." he heard a cold, creaking, worn, terrifying voice say.. "I.. want.. the girl.. not you-!"

Nagumo started to shake a little.. "B-But I didn't say anything yet, how did yo know that~..."

"I see you!"

"W-What?!"

"I'll KILL you-!" and then he hang up again..

"What's wrong you look pale.." Suzuno asked worried.

"N-Nothing, it's probably just a stupid prank! Come on let's finish the movie.

...

Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the window..

"W-W-What is that?" Suzuno asked.

"I don't know, probably our imagination!" Nagumo replied..

But then again someone tick on the window.

"Nagumo! I'm scared!" Suzuno said and she came closer to him..

"I..know.. you're there-!" they then heard from behind the window..

"N-Nagumo.." Suzuno then started to sob, the tears streamed over her face, because she was afraid, but what scared her even more was Nagumo's face, his face was white, and he looked really terrified..

"I-I-I'll go watch, W-W-Who it is.." Nagumo said as he grabbed a big knife and headed towards the window covered by an curtain...

* * *

**That's it, and did you liked it? Well let me know ^^**

**There will be one more chapter, but I will update that with HALLOWEEN, hihi ;3**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! **


End file.
